


What A Fool

by microbellamy



Category: WAYV
Genre: And deserves the world, Conflict Resolution, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Internal Conflict, but its not about him, capricorn shit, drunk Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, its his birthday :D, kun is an amazing leader, slight trigger warning for depressing thoughts, still v bad at tags haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microbellamy/pseuds/microbellamy
Summary: cause who doesn't love xiaokun fluff :)
Relationships: Qian Kun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	What A Fool

“Xiaojun! Are you ready yet?” Kun stood in the living room yelling at his didi to finish up. The dorm was almost void of all the members; Yangyang was the only one staying in for the night. Ten and Lucas were prepping with SuperM, and Hendrey and Winwin bounded off to the studio for a late night recording session.

It was early August, the heat unbearable and it seemed to be raining nonstop; storms seeping through for most of the week. Today was Saturday August 8, Xiaojun’s birthday.

“I’m coming, gege! Give me a second!” Xiaojun called back, the same time that Kun heard Yangyang telling Xiaojun loudly to get off of him. The oldest smiled and shook his head as he moved to the front door to wait for him there.

With the recent comeback the group hasn’t had a lot of time to themselves or to even spend it with another member alone. Kun felt bad that he hadn't sat down with most of them, but considering that it was Xiaojun’s birthday he felt even worse that he wasn’t able to celebrate with him. So tonight Kun wanted to make it up to his didi and take him out for dinner.

Xiaojun bounded from down the hall as Kun smiled brightly at the boy. It was difficult to tell what went on inside Xiaojun’s head most of the time, but the grin and the pink hue on his face made it obvious to Kun that he was excited for tonight. He couldn’t help to feed off of his members' energy as well. Reaching out for Xiaojun’s hand, Kun led him out the door and to the street, an umbrella between the both of them.

“You sure Yangyang didn’t want to come along?” Kun asked as they stopped at a busy intersection. Xiaojun didn’t answer but from the corner of his eye Kun saw the younger shake his head. No matter how much Xiaojun doted and loved on Yangyang he knew when the youngest needed space, even if he couldn’t be with his lovely didi on his birthday. “He’s missing out. But I’m sure he wants some alone time right now anyways.”

Between the members, Kun was the one to take care of everyone, filling an almost parental or oldest brother role for all of them. They always seemed to be in the best mood and shape when Kun took care of them, loving the attention that he gave them. It seemed that tonight was no different with Xiaojun. Wrapping his hand around Kun’s, they held the umbrella together in an inconspicuous act of public affection as they made lighthearted conversation.

It was rare that Xiaojun initiated physical intimacy so openly. He tended to hide his emotions until they were safely at home, away from the public-eye and knew that no one would see him reaching in for a kiss or having a hand linger on a member's thigh in private. So when Xiaojun leant into Kun’s side at the edge of the crosswalk the oldest was surprised. Kun welcomed it nonetheless and threw an arm around his shoulders to hold him against his side.

The pair made it to the restaurant Kun had a reservation set for and were soon led to their table set off to the side. There were a few tables full but with the way the weather has been most people have considered staying home instead of going out, especially on this dreary weekend.

“Order whatever you want, Xiaojun. It’s on me tonight.” Kun sent a wink towards the younger as he unfolded his menu, finding a blush crawling onto his partners cheeks across from him. Kun told himself that to make up for not being around Xiaojun these past couple weeks he was going to let him do whatever he wanted tonight. If he wanted a three course meal, sure he has the budget. If he wanted to get completely plastered, of course Kun can carry him home if needed. Wanted to just go back to the dorm and lay down with a movie on, they could but he knows they would both fall asleep before the movie even begins.

“Gege, thank you for taking me out for dinner,” Xiaojun said, laying his menu down to look at Kun. The older did the same and gave him another beaming smile. Kun wanted Xiaojun to have the best birthday he could give him. He would do anything to make his lovely member happy on one of the most important days for him “Is it alright if I drink? I don’t want to be a bother later tonight.”

“Go ahead! I’m not stopping you from having fun or relaxing,” Kun responded. He knows Xiaojun has a limit of about two drinks before he's buzzed but even after two he’s not too bothersome. The pair had decided on their meals and soon enough the waiter came over to take their orders.

“Are you doing alright, you know, with keeping us in line and all the music shows going on at the same time?” As soon as the waiter disappeared Xiaojun lent forward on his elbows to have a conversation with Kun. It wasn’t difficult for Kun to manage a leader position, he was born a leader after all, but he did have to admit that it can take a toll on him working so much. But he’s an idol, he wouldn’t trade this job or his younger brothers for anything else. “Is there anything I can help with? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do all of the work.”

“I don’t want you to worry about me, my didi. Just look after yourself, that will be enough for you to do.” The waiter came back with drinks, setting a glass of water in front of Kun and a pint of beer for Xiaojun. The two continued conversing throughout the night, between mouthfuls of food and sips of their drinks. It wasn’t until Kun was already done eating that he noticed how empty the restaurant had become.

The tables around them were void of patrons and the drawn out classical music playing in the dining hall was louder now. Looking out the nearest window, Kun found that it was raining continuously since they left the dorm, the streets just as slow as before. Xiaojun was slouched in his seat, his head falling over the back of the chair as his hand rested on the empty beer glass in front of him. Kun didn’t want to acknowledge that he may have let Xiaojun drink more than he could cope with, having pushed the thought aside to just let his didi have his own kind of fun tonight.

“Kun-ge,” Xiaojun spoke, his head still tilted backwards. “I love you.” Xiaojun was well past tipsy but nowhere near drunk, an inebriated stage that seemed to knock him out just enough that he can speak coherently but not know what he just said minutes later. The group doesn’t drink often and when they do it’s never to get drunk. So seeing his member acting this way made Kun feel a little sensitive that he didn’t look after him that well. He knew it was time to go back to the dorm anyways.

“I love you too, Dejun.” Getting up from his side of the table, Kun tried to sit the younger member up in his seat before taking his arm and helping him to his feet. Kun smoothly walked towards the front, paid for their meals, and left all without losing Xiaojun to gravity. Even though he could stand on his own, Kun didn’t want to assume that Xiaojun could walk far enough without falling, so he wrapped an arm around his torso to keep him upright and made the trek back to the dorm.

“You work so hard for us, gege…” Xiaojun softly spoke, barely audible above the rain hitting the umbrella above them. “You never take a break for yourself. I want to help you.”

Kun hummed at the words Xiaojun spoke, knowing that all the members thought that way too. Kun himself knew that he works tiresomely for the group, sometimes even forgetting his own needs or health in the process. He always brushes off their comments of wanting to help out. He never wants his members to feel like he can’t shoulder their worries and make them feel better. He’s strong-willed and capable of taking care of them and looking after himself.

Surely, the pair made it to the dorm and Kun sat Xiaojun on the couch to help him take his shoes off. The younger sat there with his head once again lent back on the head of the couch, his arms at his side. It seemed to Kun that Xiaojun was content to fall asleep there for the night. Putting the shoes and umbrella away, Kun went to the kitchen to make tea. He noticed when he passed by the hallway that Ten and Lucas had returned and were in their rooms.

Waiting for the water to boil on the stove Kun stepped into the living room to check on his tipsy partner. He still sat on the couch, head thrown back and eyes closed with his chest rising slowly. Xiaojun was already passed out. Kun sat down beside the younger and lightly set his hand on his knee.

He still had a nagging feeling that he didn’t give Xiaojun the best birthday, hell even the best night alone with him. Kun isn’t a perfectionist, he just cares to know that the other person is satisfied. To distract himself Kun pulled out his phone and scrolled through his social media, responding to messages from his members. Then he felt Xiaojun’s hands closing around his wrists and being pinned to the back of his seat.

With wide eyes Kun watched the didi swing his leg over his lap so he straddled Kun’s hips, resting on his thighs. Looking up at Xiaojun, Kun saw a bright pink hue cover his cheekbones, not knowing whether it was from the alcohol or the position he was currently in.

“Are you feeling alright, Xiaojun?” Kun questioned the younger, trying to pull an arm free from his grip that was surprisingly tight. A smile graced Xiaojun’s lips and he fell forward with his head falling into the crook of Kun’s neck. His wrists became free as the didi threw his arms around Kun’s chest in a tight hug. Kun automatically brought his hands to rest on his shoulder blades and rubbed his palms over the muscles to sooth Xiaojun.

“I love you so much, gege. Thank you for takin’ care of me.” His eyelashes tickled at the skin on Kun’s neck as he snuggled in closer. Xiaojun’s body relaxed and he melted under his leader's touch, his breathing once again slowing down. “Please take care of yourself. So I don’t have to worry about you.”

“It’s alright, my didi. I’m fine,” Kun responded. A grunt came from Xiaojun at the remark and his head snapped up, the blush brighter upon his cheeks.

“Stop acting like it’s your job to watch over us! We’re grown men…” Xiaojun was agitated and Kun didn’t exactly know how to respond. “You make all of us concerned when you come home late. Or you sleep on the couch some nights.”

It was like a smack to Kun’s face. The words Xiaojun just spoke were nothing but truthful. Kun has been so busy, so caught up in wanting to please his members that he didn’t even begin to consider how his actions towards himself were affecting them. It wasn’t the first time that a member has brought this to his attention. He remembers when they first debuted and he was so physically and mentally exhausted that he slept a whole 24 hours.

If there was anything Kun hated the most about himself was that he was stubborn. He hated to admit that he was doing more harm than good to himself. He never wanted to tell the world that he wasn’t looking after himself. Kun just wants to focus on the good, not the bad; the positive, not the negative. But he knows that at some point he’s going to have to let it all go. That he will have to face the truth.

Isn’t that why his members are here? To look after the parts of him that he can’t control. To be a shoulder to lean on, just like he does for them. Kun has a mini inner struggle thinking it all through. Wouldn’t it be best for the whole group that he opens up about his struggles, to let his members take care of him from time to time.

“I can tell you’re thinking gege,” Xiaojun said, snapping Kun from his thoughts and pulling him back to reality. “Is it really that hard for you to let us be there for you? It’s not like we’re asking you to spill all your worries. We just want you to not overextend yourself. We want to relieve some stress from your life, gege.”

Kun chuckled, slowly turning into a boisterous laugh as he placed his hands on Xiaojun’s cheeks. He never wants his members to think that he’s incapable of taking care of himself, but clearly he was so blinded by being the best he could be for them that he didn’t see the real, valid concern they had for him. Stroking a thumb over Xiaojun’s cheekbones, Kun stopped laughing and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips.

“I’m sorry I made you... that I made everyone worry about me so much,’ Kun said after he pulled his face away from Xiaojun’s. The younger member slipped his hands on Kun’s shoulders as he snuck another kiss from him. “I promise to stop fretting over you guys.”

“And?” Xiaojun stopped placing kisses on Kun’s lips and cocked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. Kun laughed at the action and rested his hands on Xiaojun’s hips.

“And I’ll let you guys take care of me when you know I need it.” Xiaojun smiled at the statement and closed the gap between their lips. It may be something that Kun might have to get used to, but overall he’s glad. It’s almost a physical weight lifted off of his shoulders to know that there’s someone there having his back when he needs it. “Baby, I hope you had a good birthday.”

“Screw birthdays… I just wanted to spend time with you today, Kun-ge.” Xiaojun sat up on his knees and looked down at Kun. His lips were bright red from the kisses and his hands continued to roam along Xiaojun’s waist. “Will you spend the day with us tomorrow? No more working for the weekend, please?”

“Only if you spend the night with me, my didi.” Curling into Kun's chest, Xiaojun settled into his spot beside his leader and enjoyed the last hours of his birthday with him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos & comments if you enjoy~
> 
> follow on twt (yngyngbb)! Requests will open at the end of August~


End file.
